Rupert's Walkthrough
< Rupert WalkthroughOtome Obsessed "Rupert's Walkthrough" Retrieved 14/09/2019 Chapter 1 Part 2 Rupert. (+5 Moonbeam: +2 Sunlight) I don’t love either one. (+2 Moonbeam: +5 Sunlight) Part 6 Tell Rupert to stop. (+2 Moonbeam: +5 Sunlight) Cling onto Rupert. (+5 Moonbeam: +2 Sunlight) Chapter 2 Part 1 I want a kiss on my cheek. (+2 Moonbeam: +5 Sunlight) I want you to pat me on the head. (+5 Moonbeam: +2 Sunlight) 2.2 Love Challenge – Ribbon Heart Bag (Charm +5) – 500 Tokens Part 6 Jump (+5 Moonbeam: +2 Sunlight) Go get a chair. (+2 Moonbeam: +5 Sunlight) Chapter 3 Part 1 Kiss him. (+5 Moonbeam: +2 Sunlight) Hold him. (+2 Moonbeam: +5 Sunlight) 3.5 Love Challenge – Premium: Mermaid Picture Book + CG (Charm +100) – 500 Coins Normal: Turquoise Bracelet (Charm +70) – 200 Coins or 1000 Tokens Part 7 I want to know more. (+2 Moonbeam: +5 Sunlight) It’s not so bad. (+5 Moonbeam: +2 Sunlight) Chapter 4 4.4 Love Challenge – Need 1000+ Lady Level to continue Part 5 Turn my face away. (+2 Moonbeam: +5 Sunlight) Maybe next time. (+5 Moonbeam: +2 Sunlight) Part 9 I can. (+5 Moonbeam: +2 Sunlight) I can’t on my own. (+2 Moonbeam: +5 Sunlight) Chapter 5 Part 2 Hold him into my arms. (+5 Moonbeam: +2 Sunlight) Pat him on the head. (+2 Moonbeam: +5 Sunlight) 5.3 Love Challenge – Premium: Blue Rose Hat Headpiece + CG (Charm +110) – 750 Coins Normal: Tuile and Rose Headpiece (Charm +80) – 500 Coins/5000 Tokens Part 10 For Rupert. (+2 Moonbeam: +5 Sunlight) For myself. (+5 Moonbeam: +2 Sunlight) Chapter 6 Part 2 We can open the door together. (+2 Moonbeam: +5 Sunlight) Rupert, open the door. (+5 Moonbeam: +2 Sunlight) 6.5 Love Challenge – Lady Level x4000pt Part 9 Can you cook something for me next time? (+5 Moonbeam: +2 Sunlight) I’ll cook something for you next time. (+2 Moonbeam: +5 Sunlight) Chapter 7 7.5 Love Challenge – Need 5000 Lady Level to continue Part 5 Take his hand. (+5 Moonbeam: +2 Sunlight) Look at Alfred. (+2 Moonbeam: +5 Sunlight) Part 9 The relationship between Spade and Tatiana. (+2 Moonbeam: +5 Sunlight) The relationship between Spade and Harold. (+5 Moonbeam: +2 Sunlight) Chapter 8 Part 2 Do you want to cook together with us? (+2 Moonbeam: +5 Sunlight) I want to know every side of Rupert. (+5 Moonbeam: +2 Sunlight) 8.5 Love Challenge – Need 6000 Lady Level to continue Part 7 Cover my ears. (+5 Moonbeam: +2 Sunlight) Pretend that I’m covering my ears. (+2 Moonbeam: +5 Sunlight) Chapter 9 Part 1 Ask him. (+5 Moonbeam: +2 Sunlight) Don’t ask him. (+2 Moonbeam: +5 Sunlight) 9.2 Love Challenge – Premium: Navy Bare Top Tiered Dress Style + CG (Charm +120) – 900 Coins Normal: Pale Blue Drape Dress Style (Charm +90) – 500 Coins or 10000 Tokens Part 9 Stand there quietly. (+2 Moonbeam: +5 Sunlight) Call out to him. (+5 Moonbeam: +2 Sunlight) Chapter 10 10.2 – Love Challenge – Need 12000 Lady Level to continue Part 2 Hold Rupert’s hand. (+2 Moonbeam: +5 Sunlight) Pat Rupert on his head. (+5 Moonbeam: +2 Sunlight) 10.9 Love Challenge – Need 14000 Lady Level to continue Part 9 Take Raymond’s sword in my hand. (+5 Moonbeam: +2 Sunlight) Look for a way to stop Rupert. (+2 Moonbeam: +5 Sunlight) Category:Walkthrough